Little Luv
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Olang dewaca itu tulang(curang)!" / . "Hmm! ChangKyu hyung juga bilang, olang dewaca cuka nonton pilem anak-anak. Tapi meleka gak bilehin anak-anak nonton pilem dewaca!" / BL/GS/ YeHaeHyuk/ Kisung ending


**Little Luv**

Kim (Tan) Yesung

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

De el el...

_Annyeong eperi badi... saya bawa epep oneshot dadakan, karena kemarin ada yang minta pair di atas. Tapi saya lupa siapa. Hehe... Moga aja ada yang baca ne..._

_Hepi riding..._

Dua namja kecil Lee masih asyik bertengkar memperebutkan posisi 'hyung' dalam keluarga. Keduanya sama-sama merasa berhak untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Salahkan orangtua mereka yang bahkan lupa siapa yang lahir duluan diantara si kembar tak identik itu.

"Pokoknya aku adalah hyungnya!" tegas Hyukjae

"Aniyo! Hae adalah hyung. Hyukkie caengnya!"

"Andwae! Hyukkie adalah Hyung, Hae caengnya!"

"No, no, no...! Umin appa bilang, tuma anak ketil yang punya nama panggilan. Hyukkie celing dipanggil Eunhyuk. Jadi Hae adalah hyungnya!"

Dan pertengkaran itu masih terus berlanjut hingga sang umma datang bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Hae'ah, Hyukkie..., chagiya. Kemarilah! Umma membawa teman untuk kalian," panggil sang Umma.

Kedua bocah itu menoleh, dengan wajah masam, keduanya menatap ummanya. Tatapan mereka berubah cerah saat melihat seorang namja manis yang bersama sang umma. Namja kecil itu tampak beringsut mundur, menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh umma mereka.

"Umma, ciapa dia?" tanya Hyuk.

"Namanya Yesung, untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama kita,"

"Apa dia cakit?" tanya Hae.

"Apa olangtuanya meninggal?" sahut Hyuk.

"Apa cakitnya palah?" Hae kembali bertanya.

"Appa atau ummanya yang mati?" tanya Hyuk lagi.

"Aniyo! Aku nggak cakit! Aku cehat!" teriak Yesung sambil mencengkram ujung rok yang dipakai Umma si kembar.

"Kalo begitu pacti dia dibuang," kedua namja cadel itu seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan. Itu karena kedua orangtua mereka yang dokter, sering membawa anak kecil pulang. Kadang karena orangtua mereka meninggal. Dan kadang karena anak itu sakit parah.

"Ya! Kalian ini! kenapa bicara seperti itu? Yesung ini putra teman Umma. Mereka juga dokter. Karena mereka harus bertugas di lokasi bencana, makanya Yesung dititipkan di sini,"

"Tetap caja ada yang mati kan?"

"Iya, ada yang cakit juga!"

Dan keduanya masih saja ngeyel.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengajari kalian bicara seperti itu, eoh?" bentak sang Umma.

"Kyunnie hyung/Changminnie hyung!" ucap mereka bareng.

Lee Ryeowook, yeoja cantik itu menepuk jidatnya kesal. Kedua putra kecilnya telah terkontaminasi oleh sifat buruk sepupu mereka.

"Ah, telnyata dia cangat manis Hae!" ucap Hyuk yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di samping Yesung.

"Benalkah?" tanya Hae sambil berlari kecil mendekati Yesung dan mencolek pipi Yesung lalu menjilatnya. "Bo'ong! Gak ada lacanya!"

"Ck! Dacal ikan bodoh! Aku malu jadi codalamu!"

"Ya! Hae tidak bodoh! Hyukkie yang cuka bo'ong! Doca tau!"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Malu pada tamu kita!" lerai sang Umma.

"Tamu? Mana?" tanya mereka kompak sambil celingukan.

"Yesung ini tamu kita!" ucap sang Umma sambil mendorong punggung Yesung ke depan putra-putranya.

"Dia?" teriak mereka sambil menunjuk muka Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu kembali bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibu si kembar.

"Hyukkie, Hae'ah! Jangan menakuti tamu kita!"

"Dia kan bukan tamu, umma! Dia tuma anak ketil!" tolak Hyukkie.

"Iya! Kata Minnie hyung, tamu itu olang yang datang cambil bawa makanan ato oleh-oleh buat kita!"

Hyukkie mengangguk mantap. "Kata Kyunnie hyung, tamu Yunho ajjuchi celalu bawa banyak buah ato uang!" tambahnya.

Ryeowook memijit pelipisnya. Sepupu kembar mereka ternyata benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk. Bagaimana mereka bisa menceritakan para tamu yang datang berusaha mencari muka pada Daddy mereka yang seorang CEO perusahaan terbesar ke-3 di Korea pada anak-anak manisnya?

Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jaejoong adalah adik kakak. Sang kakak, kini berganti marga setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, sunbaenya di Universitas. Lalu Kim Ryeowook pun kini bermarga Lee, setelah menikah dengan kekasihnya yang telah berpacaran dengannya sejak SMP, Lee Sungmin. Dan yang aneh adalah, keduanya dianugerahi putra kembar, padahal tak ada satupun anggota keluarga mereka yang kembar.

Jung Changmin dan Jung Kyuhyun. Dua putra dari kakak Ryeowook, sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari kedua Lee. Mereka adalah sepupu yang 'baik'. Mereka selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga kedua dongsaeng kecil mereka saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin ada keperluan mendesak. Tapi sayangnya, mereka juga sangat baik dalam mengajarkan banyak hal pada si kembar Lee. Urusan mengerjai orang, kedua namja itu adalah rajanya. Dan dengan bangga mereka mendeklarasikan diri sebagai THE EVIL DUO.

**.**

**Little luv**

**.**

Yesung menatap Hae dan Hyukkie yang sedang bertengkar (lagi) berebut tempat tidur. Mereka sama-sama ingin tidur sendiri untuk membuktikan mereka bukan anak kecil. Yang bisa diartikan, mereka sama-sama tidak ingin tidur bersama Yesung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, si manis mengambil satu bantal dari atas tempat tidur. Dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang ada di kamar itu. Lalu menyamankan diri untuk tidur di sana.

"Tan Yecung! Kenapa kau tidul di cana?" tanya si Kembar.

"Panggil aku 'hyung'! Wookkie jumma bilang, aku tiga bulan lebih tua dali kalian!" ucap Yesung sambil mengacungkan tiga jarinya.

Hyukkie berdecak kesal. Bukan karena ucapan Yesung, tapi karena posisi jari Yesung yang salah. Bocah empat tahun itu melangkah mendekat pada Yesung dan menekuk salah satu jari namja cilik itu, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Yesung menatap jarinya. Sedikit merona karena malu. Lalu memalingkan muka dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau tidul. Malac mendengal kalian belantem teluc."

"Ya! Tan Yecung! Jangan tidul dulu cebelum kami belhenti beltengkal!" teriak Hae. Kesal.

"Dacal, anak ketil!" cibir Hyukkie seraya menarik sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya pada Yesung.

"Kau cedang apa, Hyukkie?"

"Ini adalah pelbuatan olang dewaca! Anak ketil yang cuka malah-malah gak ucah ikut-ikutan!" ucapnya.

Hae terdiam sesaat. _Tindakan orang dewasa?_ Maksudnya seperti saat Appanya memberikan Jaketnya pada Umma saat Umma kedinginan? Seperti itu?

"Aku juga bica!" ucap Hae seraya meniru tindakan Hyukkie, memberikan selimutnya pada Yesung.

"Ya!" protes Hyukkie seraya memberikan selimut 'bagian'nya pada Yesung.

Sebenarnya Hae ingin membalasnya. Tapi sudah tidak ada selimut lagi. Dengan tatapan kesal namja itu melotot pada kembarannya yang dibalas cengiran meremehkan dari Hyukkie. Lalu dengan angkuhnya Hyukkie naik ke atas ranjangnya. Dan dengan berat hati kembarannya mengikuti naik ke ranjangnya di samping ranjang Hyukkie.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasa ada banyak kain tebal di tubuhnya. Si kecil itu mengucek matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit menguap, sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah dua namja Lee yang sedang meringkuk karena kedinginan. Sementara dirinya merasa kegerahan.

Yesung turun dari kursi dan membawa dua selimut yang tadi membungkusnya. Sesaat ia menatap kedua saudara itu bergantian. Lalu menyelimuti keduanya. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi si kembar yang terlihat nyaman setelah memakai selimut. Hyukkie yang menghisap jempolnya. Dan Hae yang tidur dengan mulut terus bergerak-gerak.

"Anak manic!" ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**.**

**Little luv**

**.**

Pagi ini si kembar sangat kompak. Tentu saja dalam konotasi negatif. Mereka ngambek karena ingin disuapi oleh Umma mereka. Padahal sang Umma buru-buru harus ke RS karena ada pasien yang harus segera dioperasi, sementara sang Appa justru tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Tapi si kembar tak mau tahu.

"Chagiya, lain kali saja, ne? Umma buru-buru," pinta sang Umma.

"Andwae!" teriak mereka bareng.

"Ya! Bukankah kalian bilang kalian sudah besar? Kenapa masih minta disuapi?" bentak Sang Umma karena kehabisan stock kesabaran.

"Memangnya olang dewaca gak boleh dicuapin? Yunho ajjuci caja cuka cuap-cuapan cama Jae jumma!" protes Hyukkie.

"Iya! Appa juga cuka manja-manja cama umma!" sahut Hae.

"Ergh...! Aku bisa gilaaaa!" geram Ryeowook. Setelah Jung bersaudara, sekarang orangtua mereka yang memberi contoh buruk untuk kedua anaknya. Bahkan suaminya juga ikut andil.

Yesung menarik-narik ujung jas Ryeowook, memaksa Yeoja itu menoleh. "Ne, chagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ~terpaksa tersenyum~ berharap si manis tak menambah masalahnya.

"Bial aku yang cuapi meleka. Jumma belangkat caja!" ucapnya.

Ryeowook melongo, menatap namja kecil itu. Lalu sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Heechul ~umma Yesung~ bilang, putranya sudah terbisa melakukan semua hal sendiri, karena kesibukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Gomawo, Sungie'ah...," ucap Wookie sambil menciumi pipi Yesung. Mendadak dia seperti melihat malaikat penolong. "Umma berangkat dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi ahjjuma penjaga kalian akan datang,"

"Tapi Ummaaa...,"

"Sampai nanti, sayang!" teriak Ryeowook sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Olang dewaca itu tulang(curang)!" sungut Hae sambil bersedekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Iya! Olang dewaca itu tidak bica dipeltaya!" tambah Hyukkie.

"Meleka cuka minum cilup anggul kita. Tapi kenapa kita tidak boleh minta cilup anggul(wine maksudnya) meleka?" lanjut Hae.

Hyukkie mengangguk. "Hmm! ChangKyu hyung juga bilang, olang dewaca cuka nonton pilem anak-anak. Tapi meleka gak bolehin anak-anak nonton pilem dewaca!"

HaeHyuk saling pandang. "Tulaaaaaaang...!" teriak mereka.

"Upp!" teriakan itu terhenti hampir bersamaan.

Yesung menarik sendok di mulut Hae yang sebelumnya juga telah berpetualang di mulut Hyukkie. Tanpa banyak bicara si manis kembali menyendok sesuap nasi dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Si kembar saling pandang sesaat dengan mulut bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanan. Lalu menatap Yesung.

"Aku akan menyuapi kalian. Jadi belhentilah belbicala!" Yesung.

"Uwaaaa...! Tan Yecung, kau manic cekali! Nanti kau jadi ictliku caja ya!" seru Hyukkie yang hanya dijawab satu suapan dari Yesung.

"Tidak bica! Cungie Baby adalah milik Hae!" teriak Hae sambil menarik Yesung mendekat padanya.

"Ya! Ikan! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" protes Hyuk sambil menarik Yesung kembali padanya.

"Monyet jelek! Jangan cembalangan, ya!" balas Hae.

"Belhenti! Yecung bukan milik ciapa-ciapa! Yecung tidak cuka anak ketil. Lagipula aku ini namja, tidak bica jadi ictli!" teriak Yesung.

Kedua namja kecil Lee saling pandang. "Apa bedanya namja cama yeoja?" tanya mereka polos.

"Tentu caja beda! Namja itu pake telana! Kalo yeoja pake lok. Namja itu tampan. Kalo yeoja itu tantik!" bantah Yesung tak kalah polos.

"Tapi Yecung kan tidak tampan, tapi tantik!" seru HaeHyuk.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Benalkah? Jadi Yecung adalah yeoja?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan mantap kedua 'calon' seme itu. OMG!

**.**

**Little luv**

**.**

Hari ketiga Yesung di keluarga Lee. Berkat kehadirannya, kedua namja kecil Lee jadi LEBIH SERING bertengkar. Tema yang mereka 'angkat' bukan lagi masalah siapa yang lebih pantas jadi kakak diantara mereka. tapi siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi pacar bahkan suami dari si manis Yesung. Nice!

"Sebenarnya dari mana mereka tau soal Boys Love, sih?" desis Sungmin saat melihat pertengkaran kedua buah hatinya. Hari ini adalah gilirannya menjaga mereka.

"Ting... tong!" bunyi bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Namja itu beranjak malas ke arah pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengecek terlebih dulu siapa tamunya. Dia yakin itu pengantar pizza yang dipesannya.

"Morning, ahjjussi!" sapa Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Ini oleh-oleh untuk Ahjjussi," Changmin menyusul sambil memberikan sekotak pizza pada Sungmin.

Tanpa menyahut, Lee Sungmin membuka kotak Pizzanya. "Ya! Jung Changmin! Kenapa tinggal separuh, eoh?" teriaknya kesal.

Satu panggilan tak tercawab. Kedua namja Jung itu tengah terpana melihat penampakan makhluk manis yang sedang menjadi objek tarik-menarik dua sepupu kecil mereka.

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Donghae! Jangan menarik-narik Yesung seperti itu!" bentak sang Appa, seraya mengangkat Yesung menjauh dari mereka.

Yesung terdiam menatap Sungmin yang menurunkannya sedikit jauh dari si kembar. "Umin Jjuci! Calange!" ucap Yesung sambil mencium pipi Sungmin. "Aku cuka namja dewaca! Aku mau jadi ictli Jjuci caja!"

Mata Sungmin mengerjab aneh. Lalu tertawa tergelak pada detik selanjutnya. "Mianhanda, Yesungie. Tapi ahjjussi sudah punya istri. Lagi pula apa Yesungie tau, saat kau dewasa Sungmin ahjjussi jadi seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Itu...!" tunjuk Sungmin pada lukisan kakek-kakek renta di dinding rumahnya.

"Andwaeeeeee!" teriak Yesung seraya berlari kembali pada si kembar.

Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Ya sudah, kalian bermain yang akur, ya. Appa jemput Umma kalian dulu," pamitnya kemudian. "Jung twins! Jaga dongsaeng kalian baik-baik. Jangan mengajari mereka yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tenang saja, ahjjussi. Kami ini kan hyung yang baik!" sahut Kyu yang diamini kembarannya.

Sungmin berdecih. Sedikit tak percaya pada duo evil itu. Tapi mau apa lagi. Dia harus menjemput istrinya.

"Baby, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyu yang telah berjongkok di depan Yesung.

"Tan Yecung imnida. Annyeonghaseyo, hyungnim...," Yesung membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau manis sekali. Yesungie...!" gemas Kyu sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Yesungie, apa kau malaikat? Kenapa begitu indah?" rayu Changmin, Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya, Minnie'ah! Kenapa merayu anak kecil? Dia mana mengerti?!" ucap Kyu.

"Memang kenapa? Yesungie saja tidak keberatan. Ya kan, baby?" tanya Changmin.

Yesung yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Waaah! Kau memang manis!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Ya! Lepaskan dia, Evil!" teriak Kyu seraya menarik Yesung dari kembarannya. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipi Yesung.

"Lepackan Yecung kami, dacal pedopil!" teriak Hae sambil menodongkan senapan mainannya yang berpelurukan bola-bola plastik, yang lumayan sakit jika ditembakkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yecung kami!" sahut Hyukkie dengan senjata yang sama menodong Changmin.

"Ayolah, bukankah Yesung bilang dia lebih suka namja dewasa? Kalian kan masih bocah!" balas Kyu yang mengakibatkan sebuah peluru Hae tebakkan ke jidatnya. "Appo!" teriaknya sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya. Negoisasi yang buruk.

**.**

**Little luv**

**.**

"Umma..., Appa...!"

Yesung kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. "Bogocipoyo...," ucapnya lirih.

Hari ke limanya di rumah keluarga Lee. Berarti masih dua hari lagi orangtuanya akan kembali. Dan Yesung sudah sangat merindukan mereka. meskipun semua orang baik padanya. Dia juga punya banyak teman bermain. Tapi tetap saja dia merindukan umma dan appanya.

"Cungie milik Hae, nyam nyamm...!"

"Andwae... Cungie milik Hyukkie...!"

Yesung menoleh. Kedua teman kecilnya sedang mengigau. Bahkan dalam tidurpun mereka bertengkar. Hebat kan?

Perlahan namja kecil itu menarik selimut mereka satu per satu, menutupi tubuh keduannya. Posisi tidur mereka sekarang adalah, si kembar tidur di kanan dan kiri Yesung di ranjang Hyukkie. Meski sedikit tak nyaman karena tempat tidur itu tidak cukup besar untuk dipakai bertiga.

Dengan hati-hati, Yesung turun dari tempat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar si kembar. Entah mengapa ia ingin jalan-jalan keluar kamar.

"Jumma, Jjuci?" panggilnya pada Wokkie dan Sungmin yang sedang berpelukan di ruang tamu.

Keduanya tersentak. "Sungie'ah?"

Perlahan namja manis itu berjalan mendekati mereka. dan Ryeowook langsung memeluknya dengan tangisannya yang semakin nyata terdengar. Sementara suaminya hanya terdiam sembari membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

.

-000-

.

"Jaga Yesung baik-baik, Jinki'ssi," ucap Sungmin pada Lee Jinki.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Yesung adalah putra dari kakak perempuan istriku. Tentu saja kami akan menjaganya sepenuh hati," jawab Jinki.

"Key, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, ne...," ucap Wookie masih sambil memeluk Yesung. Mereka sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar Yesung.

"Ne, eonnie. Kami pamit dulu. Ayo, Chagi."

"Ne, Jumma...," jawab Yesung.

"Eh..., kenapa Jumma? Kau lupa sekarang Sungie harus panggil kami apa?" ucap Key sambil menyentil hidung Yesung.

"Kei Umma, dan Onyu appa...," ucap Yesung ragu.

Key tersenyum. Begitupun Onew suaminya. Lalu kedua dewasa itu menggandeng Yesung masuk ke terminal keberangkatan.

Ada gempa susulan di lokasi bencana tempat Heechul dan Hangeng bertugas. Dan keduanya sedang berada di sebuah gedung rumahsakit saat gedung itu ambruk. Mereka tidak selamat. Dan pemakaman dilakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang Yesung akan tinggal bersama adik Ummanya, Kim Keybum di Australia.

"Ayo, pulang," ucap Sungmin pada istrinya.

"Yeobo, apa yang harus kita katakan pada si kembar kalau mereka menanyakan Yesung?"

Sungmin tak menyahut. Hanya menatap wajah cemas istrinya.

**.**

**Little luv**

**.**

14 tahun kemudian...

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Donghae! Keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" ucap Kim Seonsaengnim datar naamun terdengar sangat tegas.

Salahkan si kembar yang justru bermain-main bukannya memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang mengajar. Mereka lupa kalau Kim Kibum bukan guru yang akan diam saja pada murid bandel sperti mereka.

Dengan terpaksa keduanya angkat kaki dari kelas.

Kedua namja Lee telah duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi bukannya jadi semakin dewasa, mereka justru semakin nakal saja. Wajah mereka tidak identik, dan kenakalan itulah yang membuat semua orang percaya mereka adalah saudara.

"Minho'ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Hae pada sahabatnya yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas mereka.

"Wajahmu mengerikan!" sahut Hyukkie.

Minho berhenti melangkah. "Taemin memutuskanku!" ucapnya sedih.

"Mwo?" sentak Hae. Sementara kembarannya justru tertawa.

"Sudah aku duga. Yeoja itu terlalu manis untukmu. Hahaha...," ucapnya.

"Ya! Bukannya menghiburku, kau malah menertawaiku!" protes Minho.

"Mianhae..., tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia memutuskanmu?" ucap Hyuk akhirnya.

Minho mendesah. "Kalian tau ada murid baru di kelasku? Ternyata namja itu cinta pertama Taemin saat kecil dulu. Katanya dulu mereka bertetangga. Tapi namja itu menghilang setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal."

Hae dan Hyukkie saling pandang.

"Namja pindahan? Darimana?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Australia. Cih! Bahkan wajahnya saja seperti yeoja!" gerutu Minho.

"Tan Yesung!" teriak mereka bareng.

"Bukan. Namanya Jongwoon. Lee Jongwoon," ucap Minho yang membuat Lee bersaudara menoleh.

"Benarkah?" tanya mereka.

Minho mengangguk. "Neeee...,"

"Aku tidak percaya! Antar kami ke kelasmu!" ucap Hyukkie sambil menarik Minho. Sementara Hae mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Kelas Minho sedang kosong. Semua murid sedang mengerubuti seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraan. Namja tampan, manis dan cantik 3in1 itu hanya memamerkan senyum pada semua orang.

"Oppa, kau pasti melupakanku kan?" tanya Taemin manja pada namja itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Taeminnie, aku tidak akan lupa pada yeoja cantik," ucap si namja Lee itu, menggombal. Wajah Taemin merona karenanya.

"Oppa, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya yeoja lain di kelas itu.

"Aniyo. Waeyo? Kalian mau jadi pacarku? Boleh saja," jawabnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa...! senyumnya sangat manis!" seru para Yeoja dan Namja berstatus Uke. Sementara para Seme pun terpesona melihat senyumannya.

"Tan Yesung!" suara panggilan itu membuat semua orang menoleh, tak terkecuali Yesung.

"Oppa, kau kenal pada si kembar Lee? Darimana mereka tau nama itu?" tanya Taemin.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum seraya berdiri menghampiri Lee bersaudara.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Twins. Long time no see?" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu manly.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau siapa? Dimana Yesungie kami yang manis?" tanya Hae sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Yesung atau namanya sekarang namanya adalah Lee JongWoon.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi begini, baby?" tanya Hyukkie shock.

Yesung menyeringai. "Wae? Kalian pikir aku akan jadi uke kalian? Ani! Aku tidak tertarik pada namja kekanakan," ucapnya sambil melemparkan flying kiss pada para yeoja yang langsung histeris.

"Andwae...! kembalikan Yesung kami!" teriak HaeHyuk frustasi.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Donghae! Bukankah aku menghukum kalian untuk berdiri di depan kelas? Kenapa kalian justru membuat kegaduhan di sini?!" bentak Kim seonsaengnim yang ternyata menyusul muridnya.

"Mi-mianhae Seonsaengnim. Kami..."

"Kibummie Hyung...!" seru Yesung sembari menghambur memeluk Kim Kibum.

"Ye-Yesungie baby? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" sentak sang guru.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyungie...! Sudah setahun Hyung tidak pulang. Aku mencemaskanmu...," rengek Yesung.

Semua terpaku melihatnya. Kemana Lee Jongwoon yang tadi? Kenapa berubah jadi sosok lain setelah kemunculan Kibum?

"Mianhae. Hyung sangat sibuk. Tapi Yesungie. Aku guru di sini, bisakah kau bersikap seperti siswa lainnya? Hanya selama di sekolah saja. Oke?" ucap Kibum lembut sembari membelai puncak kepala Yesung.

"Arraseo...," ucap Yesung lirih sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Kim Seonsaeng, apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Hyukkie dan Hae bareng dengan aura kegelapan.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang guru, tanpa peduli pada aura aneh di sekitarnya.

"Meskipun anda adalah guru kami, kami tidak akan melepaskan Yesungie kami begitu saja. Hanya kami yang boleh memperebutkannya!" tegas mereka.

"Andwae! Yesung oppa adalah suamiku! Kami sudah menikah saat kecil dulu!" protes Taemin.

"Taeminnie! Lalu aku bagaimana!" Minho ganti memprotes.

"Tidak bisa! Yesung milik kami!" balas Haehyuk.

"Jangan memperebutkan milik oranglain. Lee Jongwoon, ah ani, Tan Yesung adalah milikku. Kalian sebagai murid tidak boleh membantah ucapan guru. Arraseo?!" klaim Kim Kibum. "Ayo, Sungie, kita batalkan kepindahanmu. Akan aku carikan sekolah lain yang jauh dari mereka semua!"

Kibum menarik Yesung keluar dari kelasnya.

"Andwae...!"

.

_**Bad Ending**_

_**.**_

_Hehehheh... ceritanya Out Of Character banget ya? Mian buat yang nggak suka OOC. Tapi saya lebih suka dan lebih bisa membuat yang gak sesuai karakter asli mereka. Namanya juga fiksi. Jadi pastinya juga nggak nyata. Hehe..._

_Semoga saja ada yang baca cerita nggak bermutu ini._


End file.
